doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Eternity Clock
The Eternity Clock es el primero de una trilogía de juegos para Playstation 3, Vita PS y PC. Puede ser jugado por uno o dos jugadores. En el modo de un jugador se va cambiando entre el Undécimo Doctor y River Song, mientras que en el modo de dos jugadores los dos personajes juegan al mismo tiempo. Sinopsis Extraños vórtices temporales están apareciendo en el Londres actual conectando el presente con las épocas Isabelina, Victoriana y el Londres del futuro. Eso llega a oídos de River y el Doctor que tratarán de cerrar los vórtices algo complicado cuando de por medio se metan los Cybermen, Daleks, Silurianos y Silents. Trama A bordo de la TARDIS el Doctor tiene dificultades para navegar por el vórtice temporal. Finalmente (y con muchos problemas) logra aterrizar la nave en la Tierra. Sin embargo en cuanto aterriza sabe que algo va mal y mirando los instrumentos de la TARDIS se entera de que la tormenta temporal abarca todo el planeta, algo inusual. El Doctor sale de la TARDIS desapareciendo esta de repente en medio de un haz de luz y dejando al Doctor en el Banco de Inglaterra en la época actual. Ahora atrapado allí debe buscar una salida. Con la ayuda de un mensaje que al parecer se auto-envia desde el futuro a través de su papel médium descubre que tiene que usar unos lingotes de oro para romper la rejilla que lleva a unos túneles de la época Victoriana que pasan por debajo del banco. Allí encuentra un filtro de percepción que reconoce como obra suya. Lo desactiva revelando una entrada de alcantarilla. pero para abrir la puerta que hay debajo se necesitan dos personas simultaneas manejando los controles a la vez. Mientras tanto en Stormcage, más concretamente en el módulo de contención celda 5145, la Doctora Song recibe una llamada en la cual se le avisa que el Doctor necesita su ayuda. Así que ni corta ni perezosa se pone a la tarea de escapar. Aunque para ello ha de recorrerse medio módulo buscando su pistola sónica y su manipulador del vórtice. Una vez en su poder puede salir de la cárcel transportándose junto al Doctor que sigue buscando la manera de abrir esa dichosa puerta. Ahora con River, y tras una divertida charla, unen fuerzas para abrirla. Una vez en las alcantarillas tratan de llegar a la superficie pero se topan con un gran número de Unidades de almacenamiento Cyberman que no tardan en liberar a sus ocupantes. Así el Doctor y River tienen que tratar de sobrevivir y llegar lo más rápido posible al ascensor que los llevará a los túneles del metro de Londres. Los Cybermen los persiguen aunque logran sellar unas pesadas puertas dejándolos atrapados detrás durante un rato. Han llegado a una zona devastada por la explosión de una tubería de gas que es usada por los supervivientes de la superficie que han logrado escapar de la "Conversión en masa" que los Cybermen han echo en las calles de Londres. Justo entonces los Cybermen logran entrar en la zona a través de las vías y de nuevo el Doctor y River han de trabajar juntos a toda prisa para electrificar los raíles y así acabar con ellos. Finalmente logran llegar a la superficie pero el camino está bloqueado por un edificio de oficinas a medio construir y el boquete abierto por la explosión de gas así como Cybermen. El Doctor viaja a 1982 con el manipulador del vórtice de River para cambiar los planos de las tuberías de gas de modo que pasen por debajo de otra carretera y así nunca llegue a producirse la dichosa explosión que les bloquea el paso. Mientras River "juega al pilla-pilla" con los Cybermen que ya han entrado en las oficinas. Cuando el Doctor regresa, ya con el camino desbloqueado pueden usar una grúa para acceder a la Cyber-fabrica al otro lado de la calle y así frustrar los planes del Cyber-Controlador. Una vez dentro siguen la señal que los lleva hasta el Cyber-Controlador pero tienen que huir cuando un montón de escuadrones de Cybermen empiezan a cobrar vida. Finalmente llegan al centro de la nave y River ve una pieza extraña en el nucleo cerca del Cyber-Controlador. El Doctor la soniquea y se da cuenta de que de esa cosa emana una gran energuia temporal además de una especie de haz de difusión que parece distorsionar el tiempo. El y River se separan y uno va hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo con el propósito de activar dos paneles a la vez que sobrecalentarán el núcleo del Cyber-Controlador y harán estallar la Cyber-fabrica. Escapan por los pelos gracias a un recién aparecido vórtice y se van a la TARDIS con la extraña pieza con ellos. El Doctor conecta la pieza a la TARDIS y confirma que esa cosa es la causante de que el tiempo esté descontrolándose. Además descubre que es la primera de cuatro trozos que tratan de conectarse entre si a través del tiempo y el espacio. Cuando salen de la TARDIS se dan cuenta de que están en 1561, en el puente de Londres. Pero el "pasillo" (como se les llama en el juego y no vórtice) desaparece...junto con la TARDIS. Pero ven dos "pasillos" en lugares distintos así que se separan para llegar cada uno a uno de ellos que los lleva a los dos a la TARDIS. El Doctor se da cuenta de que la nave se ha trasladado justo al centro de la tormenta en un intento de estabilizarse y ese es el motivo de que los "pasillos" lleven a ella. Ven que hay una señal que proviene de 1561 así que regresan y se dan cuenta de que unas marcas misteriosas están apareciendo en las paredes. Entonces algo ocurre.... Londres, 1892. Un Silurian se encuentra sobre el cuerpo de un policía. El Doctor despierta confundido y se da cuenta de que no tiene ni su destornillador sonico ni su papel médium pero en cambio tiene la pistola sonica y el pintalabios alucinógeno de River. Se da cuenta de que las tuberías de un edificio cercano están llenas de un extraño liquido verde y encuentra su papel médium en una estatua cercana con un mensaje de River: El Silencio. Ahora el tendrá que buscarla sabiendo que ella no se encuentra en su época y para eso tendrá que ir siguiendo las pistas que encuentre. ve mas tuberías con el liquido raro ese y comienza a ver Silurian. Ve su destornillador sonico en una estatua pero se encuentra bloqueada por unas emanaciones de vapor caliente así que le toca meterse por las alcantarillas, llenas también de ese liquido que al parecer es cosa de los Silurian. Así tiene que tratar de que no le pillen evadiendo a los guardias de esa raza y finalmente encuentra el control para apagar el vapor y regresar a por su destornillador. Siguiendo el consejo de otro mensaje aparecido en su papel médium el Doctor se dirige de nuevo a a las alcantarillas y usa su destornillador sonico para colarse por lo que hoy en día seria "debajo del banco de Inglaterra" donde se encuentra con un filtro de percepción que lleva a una puerta oculta. Lo desactiva y dentro encuentra a River dormida en un campo de estasis. River por su parte cuando despertó seguía en 1561 y lo único que llevaba encima era el papel médium del Doctor. un mensaje que le llega desde su propio futuro le cuenta que el Silencio los ha separado a ella y al Doctor a través del tiempo. No tarda en encontrar una puerta sospechosa con un pasillo que es demasiado grande en comparación a la casa que lo contiene y se da cuenta de que hay una puerta oculta tras un filtro de percepción. Lo desactiva y se da cuenta de que esa puerta lleva a una guarida de Silent. Pero no puede entrar así que sigue su camino hasta encontrar el destornillador sonico en una iglesia cercana, la iglesia de San Cristóbal. Ahora podrá entrar en la guarida de los Silent. Una vez dentro de la guarida ella se percata de que están haciendo experimentos de control temporal usando la tecnología de un campo de estasis. La energuia para llevarlos a cabo la obtienen a través de unos conductos que parecen llevar a la catedral de San Paul. Ella usa esos conductos para huir robandoles de paso el generador del campo de estasis. Ha ideado un plan así que esconde el papel médium y el destornillador en los lugares donde años mas tarde los encontraría el Doctor y luego se va a la cripta de la iglesia usando el filtro de percepción de la entrada de la guarida para "disimular" la entrada a la cripta y finalmente se tumba en un sarcófago donde activa el campo de estasis que le permite esperar dormida a que años mas tarde la despierte el Doctor. Una vez juntos de nuevo regresan a las alcantarillas y juntos consiguen entrar en un lugar donde se encuentran con unas plataformas de teletransporte Silurian que los llevan bajo tierra. El Doctor está preocupado porque el asegura que los Silurian nunca atacaron la Tierra en el siglo 19...eso no debería estar pasando. una vez en la ciudad subterranea se dan cuenta de que el liquido verde es una toxina mortal que los Silurian planean bombear hacia la superficie para matar a todos los humanos del tirón y que en el centro de control hay una pieza extraña como la que encontraron en la Cyber-fabrica. La líder de la ciudad; Vekkis se enfrenta a ellos y el Doctor y River deben trabajar juntos ara desviar el refrigerante hacia los depósitos de la toxina y así eliminarlas provocando una nueva explosión de la que escapan de nuevo por los pelos a través de un "pasillo" de esos y llevándose consigo la pieza esa. Llegan de nuevo a la TARDIs donde le añaden la nueva pieza a la que ya tenían. Eso empieza a marcar el tiempo...como si fuese un reloj y entonces a River le viene la idea. Debe de ser un reloj de la eternidad. En su diario tiene notas acerca de uno pero ella nunca recordó haberlo visto. El Doctor se da cuenta de que ese reloj puede reescribir toda la historia y las notas de River en realidad son "residuos" de lo que se devió de cambiar en la linea de tiempo de ella. Al parecer ese reloj es una especie de "catalogador del tiempo"...como un gran disco duro que ordena y cataloga eventos. En proceso... Reparto *The Doctor - Matt Smith *River Song - Alex Kingston Referencias *Durante el juego hay muchas referencias a capítulos especialmente con los coleccionables, entre ellos: **TV: An Unearthly Child **TV: The Feast of Steven **TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians **TV:'' Destiny of the Daleks'' **TV: The UNIT Dating Conundrum **TV: Doctor Who (1996) **TV: Rose '' **TV: ''The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances '' **TV: ''TheAge of Steel '' **TV: 42 '' **TV: Silence in the Library '' **TV: ''The Stolen Earth **TV:'' The Eleventh Hour '' **TV: The Big Bang '' **TV:[[The Impossible Astronaut|''The Impossible Astronaut]] / Day of the Moon **TV: Closing Time * Cuando el Doctor recupera su destornillador sónico de una estatua en 1982 le dice a esta que no se mueva. Acerca del video-juego Lanzamiento La fecha de lanzamiento original iba a ser en Febrero de 2012, pero fue aplazado varias veces hasta que finalmente fue lanzado el 23 de Mayo de 2012 para Playstion 3. La versión para PC y PSP Vita se supone que saldrá el 13 de Junio 2012. Coleccionables Sombreros del Doctor En el juego hay 40 gorros coleccionables que se encuentran desperdigados por los escenarios y a veces pasan desapercibidos. Aquí pongo que sombrero es y el comentario del Doctor que puede leerse con los subtitulos y escucharse en inglés con la voz del propio personaje. *01-'Fez:' ¡Mi fez! No te preocupes. No dejaré que esa mujer tan horrible se acerque a ti. *02-'Gorro de navidad:' ¡Feliz navidad para todos los que estáis en casa! *03-'Casco de obrero amarillo:' Eso me recuerda a los tipos con los que me codeaba en Nueva york. ¿De la marina puede ser? *04-'De copa:' Ah, mi fiel compañero. Debería utilizarte más. *05-'Sombrero del Quinto Doctor:' Todavia huelo el césped recién cortado, el aceite de linaza...¿y no huele también a expectrox toxaernia? *06-'Panamá del Séptimo Doctor:' Bonita cinta escocesa. me pregunto si este sombrero tendrá algún otro elemento escocés. *07-'Bombín:' ¡No me negarás que no hay nada como el bombín! *08-'Gorra de capitán militar:' ¡Preciosa! Pero le quedaba mejor al capitán Jack. *09-'Boina:' No se si me convence...¿una boina puede ser sexy? *10- Desconocido por el momento *11-'Sombrero de gangster:' Uno de los más populares ¡Un clásico insuperable! *12-'De ciclomotor:' Oh, muy rockabily. Debería sacar aquel ciclomotor. *13-'Sombrero de pirata:' Acompañado de una botella de...No, no me gusta el ron. *14-'Sombrero campero:' Muy útil la próxima vez que me pase por Chloris. *15-'Stetson:' Un Stetson. ¡Qué maravilla! Puedes llamarme "Doc". No espera, no me llames "Doc", es horroroso. *16-'Sombrero del Cuarto Doctor:' Ah, en aquella época estaba radiante con el rojo. Por eso me gusta el fez. *17-'Casco gallifreyano:' Antiguo casco de la guardia de Gallifrey. Fue un día muy confuso para todas las partes involucradas. *18-'Policía:' Hola, ola, ola. *19-'Visera: '¡Una gorra con toldo! ¿Qué más se les puede ocurrir? *20-'Gorro ruso': Para la colección...aunque no se si me cabe el pelo dentro. *21-'Casco de moto:' A mi pobre cabeza esto le vendría muy bien en la TARDIS. *22-'Boina escocesa:' ¡Oh, si Nessie me viera! *23-'Gorro de UNIT:' Funcional, flexible y con un poco de estilo. Los UNIT saben que hacer con los sombreros. *24-'¿Gorra de la guardia alemana?:' Hace tiempo que no veía uno. Que tiempos aquellos, la Tierra en los 70 ¿O era en los 80? *25-'Sombrero de paja:' ¡Ah, un ejemplar fantástico! Vincent lo llevó con gran porte. *26-''Desconocido por el momento'' *27-'Casco de hierro:' Perfecto para las obras. Podría dar problemas en el aeropuerto. *28-''Desconocido por el momento'' *29-'¿Gorro de la guardia inglesa?:' Bonita pluma. Un poco blandita para el pelo. *30-''Desconocido por el momento'' *31-'¿Gorro de la nobleza?:' ¡Mira eso!¡Dentro cabe otro sombrero! *32-''Desconocido por el momento'' *33-''Desconocido por el momento'' *34-''Desconocido por el momento'' *35-'Casco de astronauta:' Houston, con este sombrero no tenemos ningún problema. Gracias. *36-'Sombrero del Valeyard:' No puedo creer que me gustara, ni que me gustará, ni que pudiera gustarme...es complicado. *37-'¿Casco de romano?:' ¡Un clásico! Moda en estado puro. *38-'Casco de contención biológica:' Muy práctico en caso de emergencia biológica o si me paso por casa de Amy a cenar. Esa chica no sabe cocinar. *39-'Casco espacial:' La verdad es que no he tenido mucha suerte con los cascos espaciales...bueno quizás esta vez sea diferente. *40-'Sombrero rojo:' Muy bonito, precioso...y un montón de espacio para ampliar por si tengo grandes ideas. Errores de producción *En los coleccionables del Diario de River Song ella tiene entradas acerca de encuentros varios con encarnaciones anteriores al Doctor 11 (del 1 al 9) pero en el capitulo Silencio en la Biblioteca ella le dice al Décimo Doctor que es el mas joven que ha visto nunca. Aunque podría estar refiriéndose solo a su aspecto ya que si bien los otros eran mas jóvenes de aspecto físico aparentaban ser mas mayores. *En el episodio El tiempo de los ángeles, River le dice al Doctor que ella siempre lo reconoce porque tiene imágenes de todas y cada una de sus encarnaciones aunque no en el orden correcto. En cambio en el diario de River aparecen en el orden correcto. *En un momento dado el Doctor dice el nombre del reloj antes de que este haya sido explicado por River. *En el nodo de comando Dalek el Doctor menciona el envío del Dalek supremo al Polo Norte Ártico. Sin embargo en la sección trofeos del juego para PS3 pone que es enviado a la Antártida. Continuidad *En las páginas del diario de River que puedes recoger durante el juego hay una entrada llamada "An Unearthly Mess"(nombre en español en cuanto lo averigüe en el juego) que al parecer narra un echo ocurrido poco antes de TV: An Unearthly Child en el cuál al parecer el Primer Doctor la pilla husmeando en la chatarreria Foreman (a verificar cuando llegue a esa parte). *En cuanto entran en la base de los Silurianos lo primero que dice el Doctor es "Oh, look! Rocks!". Ese comentario sarcastico es el mismo que dijo el Cuarto Doctor en TV: Destiny of the Daleks. *En las páginas del Diario de River, ella describe a las antiguas nueve encarnaciones del Doctor. Ella no se reunirá con ninguna de ellas pero llegará a reunirse con la décima en TV: Silencio en la Biblioteca / El bosque de los muertos. *En el juego, River usa su pintalabios alucinógeno, el mismo que ya vimos en TV: El tiempo de los ángeles. La misma pistola sónica que Jack Harkness deja en la TARDIS en TV: The Doctor Dances, el papel médium que ella lleva en TV: Silencio en la biblioteca y el manipulador del vórtice que ella tiene en TV: La Pandórica se abre. *Cuando el Doctor y River se encuentran con un ejército de Cybermen el le dice:"Basically, run!" Es la misma frase que el Undécimo Doctor dice en TV: En el último momento a los Atraxi para que estos se marchen del planeta Tierra. Aquí, sin embargo, la frase se dice no para amenazar sino como advertencia real para River de que es el momento de escapar. *En una parte el Doctor dice que cuando termine de mover las cajas va a tener unos brazos como los de El Corsario (TV: La mujer del Doctor) *En una parte River decide "echarse una siesta" en un sarcófago y cuando el Doctor la encuentra y la despierta ella le dice "Ya me conoces, amo las tumbas" que es similar a lo que le dijo a Rory en TV: El dia de la luna. Linea de tiempo Teniendo en cuenta que ella ya está presa en Stormcage, ya conocen a los Silent, Amy y Rory no aparecen en ningún momento y salen Cybermat se supone que el juego tiene lugar entre los episodios La boda de River Song y El Doctor, la viuda y el armario. Galería de imágenes EC01.jpg|Imágen promocional del juego EC Silents.jpg|Los Silents, enemigos que hacen de las suyas en el juego EC Dalek.jpg|Por supuesto ellos no podian faltar....los Dalek. EC Doctor.png|Y el desde luego que no podia faltar. EC River.jpg|Y la doctora Song también está ahí para echar una mano. EC Acertijos.jpg|El juego está lleno de acertijos que tendremos que solucionar a contrareloj. en:The Eternity Clock (video game) Categoría:Videojuegos Doctor Who Categoría:Historias del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LII Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1892 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en líneas temporales alternativas